An Incident with the Punjab Lasso
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Companion one-shot to The Phantom of Iridium High. Daniel has an 'accident' with the rope in the Final Lair scene of the play...dark humor. I honestly shouldn't even be posting this...


**A/N: So, a guest reviewed on my Phantom of Iridium High story, and suggests that an 'accident' happen with Daniel and the punjab lasso in the play. So, I told them that I might do a companion one-shot of it. And here it is. I've never wrote dark humor before, so I hope this is decent. **

_"Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest!" _

Jax gleefully turned to Daniel/Raoul, who was behind the fake gate.

"Raoul!" Emma/Christine screamed with terror.

Jax continued on. _"Sir, this is indeed, an unparalleled delight!" _The 'Phantom of the Opera' made an overdramatic mock bow. _"I, had rather hoped, that you would come! And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!" _He sat down in the rather comfortable chair.

Daniel reached out a hand through the gate, Emma was close by in the fake wedding dress, distress clearly written on her face.

_"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?!"_

Jax scoffed, turning towards Emma. _"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_

_"I love her! Does that mean nothing, I love her! Show some compassion!"_

If Daniel loved her so much, then why didn't he accept her for being a witch? Why did he make her walk in the rain? Why did he not talk to her for a week if she used her powers? _I love her, my ass._

Jax angrily directed his attention to the liar. "The world showed no compassion to me!" It was too true, the only one who saw him for who he was was Emma. All everyone saw was a bad boy and a failure, even his own father. However, Emma saw his good moments too, restoring faith in himself that he can in fact fulfull his late mother's wishes.

_"Christine, Christine. _Let me see her!" Daniel cried out.

Jax stood. "Be my guest, _sir._" He sarcastically spat out the last word, Daniel didn't deserve to be called 'sir' in his opinion.

He slowly moved towards the embracing couple. _"Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" _Him, harming Emma? It was ridiculous, he'd never harm a hair on her head. He grabbed the hanging punjab lasso. _"Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are yours!"_

Emma gasped and Jax securely wrapped the noose around his neck, Daniel was on his tiptoes, clutching the rope tightly around his neck. However, no one noticed him give a slight cough.

_"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!"_ Jax mockingly rose his hand to his eyes, letting 'Raoul' know that he was a complete dumbass to not listen to Madame Giry's advice. _"Nothing can save you know, except perhaps, Christine!" _Again, no one noticed a cough that Daniel let out. No one batted an eye to how his face was slightly paler.

Jax turned to Emma. _"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love, this is the choice! This is the point of no return!"_

Emma stared at him, mouth slightly parted open. Despite all that was happening, despite that Jax put a noose around her boyfriend, and despite that Jax was acting like a psychotic murderer...she wasn't afraid of him. She knew he'd never hurt her. She looked deep in his eyes, hoping that the next lines she sang would let Jax know that she didn't mean them.

_"The tears I might have shed, for your dark fate...grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"_

Emma slightly shook her head 'no', it was such a small movement that nobody picked up on it, except for Jax.

One corner of his mouth turned up, knowing what her message was. Then, all three began to sing, only Raoul was a lot quieter, with Emma ending with, _"Angel of Music, you deceived me! I gave my mind, blindly!" _At this point she was clutching to his pant legs.

Daniel's face was a deathly shade of pale, yet everyone's attention was directed on the tragic couple.

The Phantom looked down at Emma, bringing his face close to hers. Oh, he was so going to enjoy what was going to happen next. "You try my patience! Make your choice."

Emma stood, knowing full well about the choice she had. Daniel or Jax? Human or Wizard? Bicycle or dirtbike?

She stood. _"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_

Her hands went to both sides of his face when she kissed him. They both felt the sparks, music was blasting.

Emma broke free, both looking each other in the eyes, lost of breath. She pressed her lips against his again, only this time he deepened the kiss, putting a hand to her hair while bringing the other to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

The music was stopped, and they should've pulled away by now, but they didn't. They were in full-out makeout mode, and Daniel saw.

"E...mma!" He barely had an oxygen left in his lungs. He could barely talk, couldn't tell them that the rope was too tight, couldn't tell them that his feet were barely on the ground. Before he plunged into blackness, the last thing he saw was his girlfriend kissing his rival...his last thought was of who was going to take care of his bicycle.

After a cough from Ms. Allen behind stage, Jax and Emma were finally brought out of their own Magic Realm. Panting heavily, he backed away from her, going over to the candle.

Emma watched him closely, equally out of breath.

Jax slowly yet surely, walked over to Daniel. His eyes were closed, and his skin was very pale.

He didn't think anything was wrong, but when he cut the rope, and Daniel fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD', he knew something was up.

Emma and Jax both gasped and took a step back in fright. The audience started whispering to themselves.

"Um...Raoul?" Emma asked meekly.

He didn't move.

The previously frightened couple both ran to the boy on the ground, Ms. Allen ordered the curtains be shut.

Everyone from the cast surrounded Daniel. "Daniel? Are you okay?" Ms. Allen asked in a panicked tone.

No movement.

Ms. Allen nervously unbuttoned his costumed shirt, then felt for a heartbeat. She looked up in fright. "He's dead!"

Everyone gasped, backing away, all except for Emma and Jax, who continued staring.

"Who's going to take care of his bike now?" Maddie asked.

"Forget the bike, what about his car? It's surely worth $1,000!" Diego added.

"I'm sure the trophy case will suffer a lot less injuries now." Jax chimed in.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "At least he can't creep from my kitchen window anymore."

**The End.**

**A/N: No, this isn't going to happen in the actual story, I promise. There will be no character deaths. And, I know I should feel REALLY bad about writing this, and hell, I shouldn't even be posting this...but oh well. I know, I'm an awful human being for writing this. Regardless, hope you had a laugh! **


End file.
